The unexpected
by egirl88w00
Summary: Sakura has an arrogan, stupid egoistical boss that gets her on her nerves, but what's worst is that she finds him in her home when she returns from work.
1. Bad day

So here's a new story… hope you like it!

At last my clinic curse began. At my 21 years of age the only thing I wanted was to work, not because I needed it a lot, even if the truth is that a little extra money wouldn't come to bad in any case. Ever since dad died eight years ago, things at home have been "fair" as one could call it.

I study a career in medicine at the Central University of Konoha and I course fourth grade, which is when we recently can opt to clandestine jobs, I mean after all, not being titled and as much effort that I put into it, I'm really not worth much of anything in the medicine area.

I got up full of enthusiasm and got ready for what would be my first official day of practice. I headed to the closet found in my sort of messy room and opened a drawer to take out my apron with the name Sakura Haruno boarded in pink thread and placed it inside my back bag. I quickly headed down the hallway towards the stairs and trotted down them to have a quick breakfast.

As soon as I finished I went up the stairs and opened the door to the nearest room to the stairs that belonged to my mother and called from the opened door "mom, I'm going to Hospital"

I could watch her pink hair shuffling from under the covers as she turned towards me.

"Good luck" She mumbled half asleep

"Thanks" I said and turned to leave but was stopped as she mouthed something else

"I want you to come as early as you can back home… we're going to have a special dinner" She said as she rubbed her eyes.

"Are you going to cook?" I asked with a bit of irony, cooking had never been her strongest…

"The neighbor borrowed me her cooking book so I'll try" She said half asleep

"I'll do what I can mom" I said as I rushed out the room and down the stairs because I was at least three minutes late. Of course three minutes aren't much but in my career they could cost a grade in my notes. Our professors are pretty severe with the arriving times and my companions fight among themselves for the patients and jobs at the hospital like vultures over a piece of meat, so a lost minute is something that could cost me my scholarship.

I stood in the bus stop for a few minutes waiting for the right bus to come and once I saw it I lost no time on getting on. The buses to the University are fast but adding the two minutes I had been at the bus stop I was now at least six minutes late. I took out my cell phone to look at the time. It was 8:35.

As I read the time, my phone started to vibrate on a call alert. The phone marked Ino so I opened it and answered

"Ino…" I called calmly

"Sakuraaaa!" she yelled over the phone with that squeaky voice of hers, good thing it wasn't on speaker

"Ino calm down, what's wrong?" I asked

"You better hurry –she said nervously- Sarutobi's not here today, I think he's sick or something so you won't be saved" she said

"Heck! Thanks" I said and hanged.

Sarutobi had been the medic to treat my dad's cancer, so I knew him pretty well and quite a long time ago and I had a sort of grandpa to granddaughter relationship with him, maybe because of that he was more demanding with me than normal. According to his words he wanted me to become exceptional.

Minutes later I was finally in front of the hospital doors, which I got through at full speed, I went in the restroom, took out my apron, put it on and as soon as I did I ran to the auditorium.

I stopped at the door and saw that there was a dead silence inside the auditorium. I watched over the windows on the top part of the door that they were passing a slide show. Only one man's voice was heard echoing through the walls of the inside, his voice sounded deep, of a grown man but also a young one, I couldn't understand what he said clearly behind the door so I decided to open the door… mistake!

It was pretty dark inside the auditorium but I could see how the figure of the person leading the opening class stopped his speech completely and turned to me as the rest of my companions that filled the auditorium did the mimicked his actions.

"Uh… sorry for the tardiness" I said with a respectful tone in my voice but his voice tone was severe "Name" he pronounced with an angry and cold voice

I sighted "Haruno, Haruno Sakura"

He kept quiet for a few seconds to the expectations of all my companions who were probably enjoying watching me fall in a type of debut.

"Sit down… -I sighted in relief thinking I had been forgiven- today you'll stay without turns during the morning and you'll prepare an exposition job about the first patient you'll attend during the evening" The masculine voice finished.

"But…!" I mouthed between an angry and a begging voice. I wanted to ask for his mercy or something but I shut up half way because it was in vain, he continued his speech to the attentive sight of everyone that filled the auditorium as if nothing had happened.

When he resumed his speech I walked dumbly to where Ino and Hinata as always had saved me a seat. They were my best friends and you could say it was kind of a habit to save each other's seats nearby ever since we became friends.

"psss… he sure gave it bad to you" Ino whispered

"Stupid pedantic -I sighted- he's a bitter old geezer"

"I don't think so, he's only four years older than you" Ino said

"Don't bug me Ino"

Ino shook her head as Hinata was like hypnotized taking notes. Suddenly the voice at the end of the auditorium stopped and everyone started to get up and head out.

I looked at Ino with an angry expression "And for a speech of ten minutes he bugs me?"

"They were twelve" Hinata spoke instantly

"Calm down Sakura, the last ones will be the first ones" Ino said rubbing my back in attempt to calm me down

I sighted "So in resume what did he said, I don't want to be uninformed"

"We'll have five turns from Monday to Friday, like it was expected, two days we'll have full time turns and the rest only half day turns of which we have to choose at least one day a week to do night turn" Hinata answered fast without stuttering, which she normally did.

"Great, –I smiled- and how will the patients be assigned?"

"The ones of this week were given to us by arriving order"

"You mean…" I said

"You're out of patients at least till everyone has one" Ino finished for me

"Great! just great!" I said sarcastic

I walked with my friends to the reception so we could head next to the place where the records were. There a nice lady attended us, she was asking the name and the number to give you the clinic record of the patient you would attend and were to monitor for the rest of the year unless he was okay and could go home. It was a fun and complete way to learn that last year there had been implement on good results thanks to Sarutobi. And they had decided to keep that system.

Years before they would take us in groups to see other patients and ask us questions so we could keep our learning up with practice. But Sarutobi's way to make one take the patient and be a participant of the whole procession of recuperation gave us the opportunity to have a good vision of medicine in all its ways.

Ino received a carpet and then Hinata. I made them company though the hall. If I had been left without a patient I wasn't planning on killing my turn by staring at the ceiling, I would accompany my friends to learn something.

First I went with Ino to room 702 in the west wing of the hospital where his patient was. On the way there she made me laugh more than once.

"How's your mother?" she asked

"Sleeping as always" I answered shrugging and she laughed

"Come on Saku, not all persons are as proactive as you" she replied

"Her problem is not physic, she's lazy" I buffed

"Maybe she needs a boyfriend" Ino said as she flipped through the carpet

"Another one?" I asked a bit annoyed

The truth is that at the beginning I thought she was doing it to give me a paternal figure. After my father's death my mom lived a lapse of sadness for near 12 months. At the beginning I understood her; a lonely young woman, maybe it wasn't a good combination. Mom had me at her 17 years of age and next she married my dad that had 10 years more than she did.

Dad was an important business man in Konoha and lived of his actions and work, giving mom everything she wanted at the point where he sometimes seemed to consent her too much… maybe that's why mom's like she is, oh well I suppose. The thing is that after the sadness epoch mom began to go out and in that time I was 14 years old. Despite all my effort in trying to deal with it teenage years didn't help because I was intolerant in those years; more than I would like to admit, even If I always kept it for myself. I started to reject continuously the multiple boyfriends she had, to the point where I decided to tell her face to face that it bothered me, but it didn't even make her twitch. Even with all of that I love her because she's my mother… but I miss dad a lot.

"We're here" Ino said stopping in front of the door 702

"Nervous?" I asked her

"Sort of" she responded

"Chill, I know you'll do just fine

We opened the door and saw a man of about 24 years of age sited in the hospital bed and watching TV. We advanced towards him but he didn't seem to care much for our presence.

"Good morning" Ino saluted cordially

The man kept still without answering my friend. I thought that maybe he had a hearing problem but I discarded it when I noticed that the channel he was watching didn't have any subtitles.

"Good morning Mr. Hatake" Ino said

He kept silent. At first Ino and I looked at each other but then I felt a bit of cholera so I got close to the man and took the TV control to turn off the volume and live it on mute. The man looked at me sort of angry and at the same time confused.

"Excuse me, It looks like it was too loud and you couldn't hear that my friend here saluted you" The man just stared at me "I present to you Ino Yamanaka… your doctor" I smiled trying to be nice

"I want to talk to the superior" He suddenly said

"Mr. Hatake, It's not necessary, I'm completely capable of-" Ino was cut off "Please call him" He said angrily

"It's not nece-" I tried to reply but Ino made a gesture with her head.

Ino called the central table and called the doctor in charge. We waited a few minutes in total silence. I put my attention in a strange volume increase of skin that the man presented in his left eye, along with a type of scar.

I tried to call Ino's attention but when I was about to comment to her about it the door to the room opened widely letting in the man that had left me without morning turns.

"Mr. Hatake" He spoke with his deep voice without sending the slightest glance toward us.

"Sasuke Uchiha" Mr. Hatake said as he stretched his hand in a greeting manner. "Long time no see" The man spoke with a cordial tone.

"I see you're good, but it seems we're going to need surgery" The Uchiha guy said

"You know how I hate surgery" Mr. Hatake said

"It's your only choice…" Then he turned to us barrenly looking and gestured to Ino to give him the record she was holding "Did our student examine you?" he asked

"Nothing yet" Mr. Hatake said indifferent.

Damn him, how was Ino supposed to examine him when she couldn't even salute him? The old geezer had been an insensible ignorant bud and Ino had been so nice so that the geezer ignored her and called the Uchiha guy.

"Hn you –He grunted looking at Ino and then turned to me- and you, get out I need to talk to both of you"

He went out after a hand shake with Mr. Hatake and waited for us at the door. We walked slowly, almost as if we were stupefied and I could see in Ino's face some deception.

"He's going to fuck me" Ino sighted

"Relax… at the most he'll give you a good lecture, but it's not your fault okay?" I said giving Ino a pat in the back.

Ino sighted and kept on walking. When we got out we closed the door and I could feel how the TV volume returned to normal, I didn't want to think I had messed up for trying to get Mr. Hatake to listen to us, not for me but for Ino.

Outside Uchiha was leaning against the wall with a serious face on, the one who would be our possible executioner. That's when I noticed he was one of the most attractive men I had ever seen. His Face was long and thin, his chin spiky, his eyebrows abnormally thin for a man, his eyes kind of cat like but big at the same time, his nose was pointy and not too big or too small as well as his lips, not too fat or too thin. Those eyes of his were charcoal black and his hair was onyx with blue shades. He was wearing dressing pants with a white dressing shirt and a black and gray tie, his clothes showing a slender and tall figure. His hair was split in half at the front leaving two bangs brushing by his face and the rest of his hair was spiked up at the back of his head into a sort of duck tail, but his hair style didn't make him loose formality. He was looking at the record of the patient. I suppose he was making some type of analysis.

When we stood in front of him he raised his eyes towards us.

"And?" He asked looking at Ino

"Doctor, I'm sorry but the man-" Ino spoke with trembling voice

"That man –He said with Irony- is a person, a valuable patient to us and than man has a name –He looked at her severally- so I don't want to hear you speak of a patient so impersonally again and much less if he's your patient, you hear me?"

"Yes" answered Ino with a defeated sight.

Uchiha looked at me next "You… Haruno, you've got no need to go around the rooms of your companion's patients, even if she is your friend I don't care"

"But I don't have anything else to do and… what do you want? That I spend my time looking at the ceiling?" I said annoyed. Ino looked at me a bit surprised but really, that guy had gotten on my nerve for the day.

Uchiha looked at me thoughtfully, probably meditating an option to finish screwing my day. He finally spoke "Well if you want work –he said with fun- you'll have work, today you'll do the supervising turns with me; you'll grab a clipboard and write everything that I tell you to… In the evening you won't have patient ether because I have to supervise everyone, so believe me, you won't have time to watch the ceiling Sakura"

"Haruno" I retorted

"I know your last name" He replied as he walked away "Now let's go" I grumped but followed behind none the less and he turned back and directed towards Ino "And you Yamanaka, this will be your first error, don't think I'll let the third one pass and that will reflect on your expedient, now go and examine Mr. Hatake because tomorrow at first hour you'll have surgery at first hour and I don't like to have uninformed people in the operating room."

"Yes" Ino nodded as she went in the room quickly

"And what will happen to the report that I had to give you?" I asked annoyed as he walked ignoring my presence

"Because you like to work so much… –He stopped in his tracks and turned to look at me and I noticed that his eyes were dark, very dark, so dark that it was hard to distinguish his pupils from the iris of his eyes- tomorrow in the early morning you'll take your patient and hand the report to me in the evening, I think lunch time will be enough, after all, I only want about 4 pages."

"Perfect" I answered, stupid pedantic

I followed him with a certain distance between. He followed his pace until he finally stopped in front of a room " here it is" he looked at me waiting for me to check the name of the patient and the student attending him on the clipboard he gave me seconds before.

"Miyasawa Sai and his patient is Erizza Wa Akiko"

My "boss" opened the door and I could see an illuminated room In which was my ex boyfriend besides a 17 year old girl connected to a machine. Sai changed the smile he had on for a serious face.

Sasuke looked at me and Sai and then at the patient. "How are you feeling Akiko?" He asked with a nice face on… he sure knew how to pretend in front of the patients.

"Better, I think I can go home" She said

Sasuke's face was serious, more than normal. I observed the girl; her skin had a yellowish color.

"Miyasawa" he spoke directing to Sai

"Yes" He replied

"Any observation for the case?" Sasuke asked

"She needs a hepatic transplant… urgently"

"Haruno –Sasuke said directing toward me now- go to the center table and reserve an operation room immediately!"

I ran as fast as my legs could handle. That girl was probably about to die.

The surgery started at 9:30 in the morning and ended 6 hours later.

Like it was to be expected I could only watch the procedure, but I couldn't participate in any action, not even pass the stupid scalpel to the stupid Uchiha. He had me standing up through all the operation, not able to do a single question or observation because I'm not really bad in medic themes, I'm actually pretty good.

I felt like a piece of furniture, one that had eager hands to operate, a shaky mouth to talk and anxious eyes to have a better view of the process being held only a few meters away from me. Sai from his part seemed to be having fun with my inactive participation. To think all of that could've been a whole session of constructive learning.

Finally when everything finished, which had been a total exit; the girl was taken to the recuperation rooms. I waited in the hallway because after all it was all I could do.

Sai went out with the record in hand, a smile in his face and he ignored me completely. I suppose he was feeling like the number one winner and almost a medicine god for being an arsenal and answering correctly the few questions he was asked from the other Uchiha imbecile. Idiots…

I was looking at some hurried companions of mine when I saw Hinata passing by the water dispenser and her face was that of preoccupation.

Since my "boss" didn't seem to be going out for a while, I walked towards her. When I was near her she turned to look at me with her lavender eyes filled with sadness. Lavender yes, if not white but her pupil had shades, Hinata was really pretty and tender looking, she had black long hair with purple shades, white skin color and a slim body. Her nose was small, her lips thin as well as her eyebrows and her eyelashes were thick.

"Hina, what's wrong?" I asked a bit worried

"Sakura… I-I don't know if… I'm g-good for this" She said with a shaky voice as tears started to fall from her face.

"Hey, don't give up Hinata. What happened?" I insisted

"W-well my p-patient…" Her voice became thinner and thinner until she stopped talking.

I took a step forward and took her in my arms, we were almost the same height, I was only about one or two inches taller than her. I hugged her and comforted her. Hinata came from a very exigent family, a very very exigent family, to the point where they had always tortured her by shoving her family name in her face in every one if her mistakes. Everyone makes mistakes, what they did was mean and inconsiderate.

Her father was the owner of a very prestigious line of clinics and hospitals and also a very important and respected surgeon in all the places he went to. Her sister Hanabi had been selected for the capital university, the very same in which her father had studied, the best in an area of about 60 miles square and even if Hanabi was coursing only her first year, she was the family pride. Hinata from the other side had been totally ignored except when she made mistakes. There never missed the time when she got to my house crying for some insulting word or commentary her father would say to her. With time, me and Ino had learned to help her the best way possible.

"What's wrong with your patient Hinata?... did he treat you badly?" I asked and she shook her head

"Was a doctor mean to you?" I asked playing innocent to not say anything that would alter her

"N-no –she wiped her nose with a handkerchief she had in her hand- It… It's not that"

"It's okay, I'm here to listen" I said in a soft voice

"W-well…"

"Haruno!" I heard the deep voice of the Uchiha across the hallway. I turned around and looked at his angry expression. I twitched but I guess if I show him my anger I'll give him the pleasure of knowing he irritates me. "Hinata, I've go to go, that idiot across the hall is calling me, It seems he wants to make my day impossible" I spoke to her with a bit of shame because I knew what Hinata was feeling was important and I couln'd help her at the moment.

"O-okay" Hinata said with a small smile I knew she was putting on so I would not worry too much.

"If you want you can go to my house for dinner. Mom will cook, but I don't think it'll be mortal this time" I smiled back to her and she smiled a bit more.

I walked towards the stupid Uchiha and looked at him indifferently.

"I was waiting for you" I lied with a dry voice, for me he could go to hell

"Come" He continued his way and after we walked a bit my stomach cried out what I had been ignoring, hunger. I felt a bit awkward and hoped he wouldn't have heard it. He continued on his way so he probably didn't hear.

We turned a corner and my stomach roared once again. He slowed down a bit but then again retook his way. We turned another hallway and then went up the stairs until we arrived to a big room with lots of people.

Uchiha turned probably to salute someone and I took the opportunity to turn around look for a coffee machine or any type of drink. An hour before had been lunch time and because I was Uchiha's temporal shadow for the day, I had no breaks and rights to feed, just like a shadow.

It was clear that he gave a damn about eating, but I didn't! I was hungry. I'm thin but I eat a lot despite that, I suppose I have a good metabolism but that also applies being very hungry every four hours.

I was feeling bad; being hungry brings second symptoms to me. I felt like my stomach was making a hole through me with its acids and it was roaring in anger against Uchiha, he had the fault for taking away one of the basic things for a human, food.

"Haruno!" he called from behind me. I stopped my search and turned with an annoyed facial expression. I wanted to hit him... with a baseball bat.

He was standing, looking at some records. With one hand he was holding the clip board with the records and with the other he was holding a package towards me. I looked at him strangely and I didn't say anything. My action annoyed him and he turned up to look at me.

"Aren't you going to receive it?" He said with an angry tone

"Eh?" I was confused. I looked at the package; it was a salty cookies package. My stomach growled once again at its sight.

"You're hungry aren't you?" He asked

"… Thanks" I said shortly and took the bag to open it as normally as I could because I was desperate and I didn't want to lower myself in his presence.

I normally would have opened the bag and stuffed half the cookies in my mouth to swallow them two seconds later, but I didn't want Uchiha to have more over what to screw me, Even if I have to admit that his deed was quite a bit considerate of his part.

"Now walk, I hope that with that you have enough to not falter… I don't like to have hungry and inefficient people behind me" Uchiha said and kept on walking with the clipboard in hand.

It was clear to me now, it wasn't consideration but annoyance; I and my stomach annoyed him. Like I care that he gets annoyed with me, but something is sure, I'll be more careful next time so that my stomach doesn't become a sign of weakness.

Then a positive thought hit my mind. In only a bit more of time I'll be able to go away for the day and be free of that stupid demanding bastard. I preferred my mother's cooking than to be with Uchiha.

I looked at my clock eagerly and smiled when I saw I only had 30 minutes of torture left.

Tomorrow I would get up half an hour early and would take my patient, I would write my report during lunch and I would give it to Uchiha and forget about today, I would pass by his inspections calmly. O thanks heaven because 30 minutes were not too much, right?

We stopped in front of room 514. He turned to me so I could do my "job" which meant say names.

I took the clipboard and spoke "Akimichi Chouji, patient Terada Kenji"

Uchiha opened the door. Once inside I could clearly see Chouji, he sat by a five year old looking boy that was watching TV besides him. I'm pretty hard for medicine, but the truth is that I don't like the pediatric area because I don't like to see sick and invalid children. Chouji on the opposite side always showed love for the area, as much or even more than for food. Chouji was a fat or like he would call it, chubby guy. He had small eyes, brown hair, thin lips and two swirls on his cheeks.

It was lucky for him to get a patient in that area because he loved it so much.

Uchiha walked to the couple who looked more like two children entertained watching TV.

"Akimichi…" Uchiha spoke, but Chouji was too distracted watching television

"Akimichi!" Uchiha said in a more severe tone. The little kid turned away from the TV and said "Don't raise your voice on uncle Chouji, I don't want another doctor, I like Uncle Chouji" The boy furrowed his brows.

Uchiha looked at the boy and for the first time in that day I saw his face soften. I could then appreciate that his factions were refined. I was beginning to like the little boy; he was the first one to give Uchiha a spoon of his own medicine.

Right in that moment Chouji turned to Uchiha. He got up quickly because despite the fact that he was "big" he had an enthusiastic personality.

"Doctor Uchiha! –he said making a kind of reverence towards the idiot- Sakura" he exclaimed sending me a kind smile.

Uchiha looked at him with an irritated expression but continued to head to the boy and talked in a soft and kind voice. Boy he knew how to pretend!

"How have you been feeling Kenji?"

"Good" the little boy said still a bit angry with Uchiha, who turned to Chouji and asked to hand him the record. He began to examine the papers and then turned to my companion "diagnosis?"

"Acute lymphoblastic leukemia" Chouji said with a confident voice

"Signs or symptoms?"

"Pickax and armpit mass, between others"

"Good, good to start with, the patient was turned in today. We have his blood analysis and now you've done his physical one. What complimenting exam are you going to apply to know if he has been disseminated?"

"Thorax radiography" Chouji said with a bright smile. Good I thought.

"Only that one?" Uchiha's voice was inquisitive. He probably started to like Chouji, but he also seemed to enjoy watching people fail.

"Ehhh…" Chouji scratched his head, he always did that when he got nervous "testicle biopsy?" more than an affirmation It was clearly a question.

"Are you sure?" Asked Uchiha with a smirk on his face.

If there's something I learned today is that he places that smirk on when he knows he's won. It's a coursed smirk that puts the boys nervous and makes brainless girls like my companion named Karin drool. I don't want to count how many times he used it today, but I hope that tomorrow when he goes to supervise me I won't see it.

I noticed that Chouji started to sweat and Uchiha kept his eyes steady over him

"Yes or no? You are my last student, but don't spoil the grade I was going to give you today"

"I'm sure" Chouji finally said, but he kept on scratching his head, which made clear to me that he wasn't.

"Did you find any mass in the patient's testicles?"

"N-no" Chouji's voice was of hysteria.

"Then what sense is there on making a testicle biopsy at that level if you didn't find anything Mr. Akimichi?" his voice was severe once again

"Lumbar puncture" I let out, I couldn't control my tongue. Sasuke turned to me as did Chouji and the little boy that kept silent.

"Sakura?" inquired Uchiha

"I'm sure, that way we would know if his nerve system has been disseminated"

Uchiha kept quiet and turned towards the boy and then to Chouji "You'll order the radiography and I'll do the lumbar puncture" He looked at the little boy for the last time and finished off "prepare your patient and ask for the necessary equipment"

Chouji went out of the room fast, leaving me with his patient and the Uchiha idiot. I didn't like the idea of doing a puncture to the little boy, I knew it was painful but at the same time, I liked to learn that kind of thing.

"What can I help with?"I asked in the steadiest and most emotionless tone I could manage.

"Go home, this is all for today" Uchiha said as he kept looking at the record papers.

"But I want to learn!" I was angry, I did want to learn something other than what Uchiha's stupid smirk meant.

"You won't learn anything as long as you don't obey my rules, and an important one is not to talk when I haven't given you word, am I clear?" His cursed smirk became present once again "If you keep going like that, you won't pass grade"

I was furious. Who did he think he was? I got out of the room without another word, I didn't want to see his face again, or at least not for today. Really, who the hell did he think he was? He was four years older than me, he could be my brother! And despite that, the idiot treats me with so much superiority.

I went to change made an angry demon; I bet people who saw me thought I was mad. I washed my face in the restrooms and tightened my lower lip. I took my cell and marked Hinata's number but she had her cell phone off. Maybe I shouldn't talk to her, I was in no condition to give her comfort or peace for what happened earlier in the hallway. I was so angry that I couldn't help myself and shed a few tears of fury and impotence. I insist, who does he think he is? I bet he's the typical bitter guy who passes his time studying and reading books, I bet he doesn't have friends and no girl wants to go out with him for something else than his looks. I also bet than in his teenage years he had his face full of acne and used bottle glasses, he must've lived alone in a department that his parents paid and they also gave him everything. In those years he was probably so unhappy that today he takes it out on anyone he can. Maybe he really isn't as good as he seems. I admit the surgery was good, but since I didn't look it up close I can't really give him one hundred percent, maybe someone helped him.

I sighted and sat down in a bench outside the hospital, took out my IPod shuffle and placed the earphones on. That double personality of mine was going to bring me nothing good, it was too aggressive and always made every dumb comment. I swear I try to control it but it just gets out without my permission.

I listened to the song wake me up by linking park and looked for my lighter. I liked playing with it turning it off and on, which I usually did when I was bored or stressed, even mad, like now.

My back bag was a jungle, I always have hard times to find something. Inside the innocent looking back bag there's my IPod, a random notebook for notes an even drawings, my lighter, batteries of the three most typical ones in case I need them, a strange mix of sheets, pens, markers, pencils, colors, erasers, clips and staples, lots and lots of ballots, my cell phone, it's charger, some tissues, a small bottle of perfume, My pass for discount to the buss, my keys and many other unnecessary things I carried just to pass time, even a game boy and a few games.

"Curse it all" I whispered to myself after ten minutes of search.

After ten hours near that Uchiha imbecile it was hard not to be mad with every material thing. Where was the damn lighter?

I heard the type of sound a lighter makes when turned on and I looked up to see a small flame before me. It was produced by a black Zippo lighter that had a pink engraving much too familiar for me that said "I love you". I saw a pair of black eyes I knew pretty well and a smile. I took of the earphones and stopped the music to stretch out my hand and take the lighter in front of me without turning to the person holding it.

"You look angry" He said and I could feel his steady look over me.

"I am, and you?" I thought he would keep on ignoring me.

"I got sick of doing it" He answered taking out a cigarette and gestured for me to light it. I did so, but I hated cigarette smoke.

"Did you lose your lighter or did it get you angry too?"

"No. it was cute" I said still without looking at him. "I see you still use the one I gave you"

"It was a gift, nothing more" His voice was an uncaring one. I felt a type of numbness, I didn't know if I was nervous or uncomfortable.

"Sure" I kept turning on and off the lighter, not really paying too much attention so the numb feeling would go away

"How were your vacations?" he asked

"Sai, it's not necessary to play to be interested." I got ready to go home by zipping up my bag and hanging it on my shoulders.

"And how do you know I'm not interested?" He asked getting closer to me

I was thinking on answering mean things, but I resisted and tried to think on something nicer. I was about to say something when my phone rang and I was saved. It was my mom.

"Hello" I answered

"Sakura, It's seven p.m.! when will you come home?"

"I'm just going out, I'll pass to get what you asked me to" I improvised

"Eh?" She was clearly not going to have the slightest idea of what I had said

"I won't take long" I said and not waiting for an answer hanged up.

I looked up at Sai "I'm late, see ya" I said while turning around and speed walking away.

"Sakura!" I heard him yell behind me so I turned around walking backwards and watched him say "Say hi from me to Sakumo" and then leave to the left.

I felt a bit strange, I don't know how exactly but it was there. It took me a whole week to get over our break up and to say the truth I liked him a lot, maybe even loved him and it was a bit hard, especially after two years of being together. A week was a long time for me because I really am stoned heart when it comes to overtakes.

I walked to the bus stop as I looked for my pass to a bit of discount and a pair of coins. I got on the bus and took a seat still looking in my jungle of a back bag until I felt something cold and square. I smiled with irony, it was my lighter. I took it out and looked at it for a few seconds. It was square, a faded but elegant pink and with black cursive it had carver the words "I love you". I placed it back in my back bag and a minute later found what I was looking for just in the right moment for my stop.

I got down in the stop near my home and on my way there thought in the food… I hope its eatable because I'm really hungry. The salty cookies the Uchiha had given me today had not filled even a tenth part of my stomach and the other parts remaining had to be filled with only water.

Come to think about it… My mother's special dinner was probably because of my first official day in practice. I smiled; maybe my mother wasn't as inconsiderate to her only daughter as I thought she was.

I turned the corner to the street on which my house was on and saw a black Mercedes Benz parked outside the house. How innocent Sakura, you're no reason for your mother to cook a decent meal.

I arrived to the door and observed the car for a bit. It was really nice, I even whistled in my mind. Next I looked for my keys, but as always I didn't find anything so I knocked on the door and then kept on looking for them.

'Dumb keys, where are you?' I asked the keys as if they were to respond. In that moment I heard the door handle turn as the lock was pulled off. I sighted in relief. Home sweet home. The door opened and I saw a face that I wasn't expecting and didn't want to find again... stupid Uchiha.

Please review and tell me what you think. I'll really appreciate it and probably upload soon if you guys review


	2. Getting worse

There's the next chapter. I hope you guys really enjoy it! R&R

"You seem to have a liking to arriving late" Uchiha said with that crooked smirk of his and indifferent voice.

I hate that smirk, I really do.

I went in like a thunderbolt, passing by his side, I think I made him loose balance, but I didn't care much. I headed straight towards the only person who could give me an explanation. I looked in the dining room and nothing, next I went to the kitchen and she wasn't there ether. I began to get desperate. Was this a new personal way to torture the student? And my mom had acceded?

I turned around and saw him, leaning against the white wall with one hand door that united the living of my house with the kitchen. He had his dumb smirk on his face again. I looked at him defiantly. He had already screwed my day and now he was bound to have me in mind for the rest of the year. To this level there wasn't much sense in keeping my composure and much less if he was invading my property's space.

"What are you doing here?" I asked without taking my view off him

"It's not my job to tell you that" his voice tone was relaxed and I didn't like that

"Where's my mother?" I inquired

"She's changing her clothes"

I waited no more and rushed to the stairs without giving him any gratitude gestures for the answer. The education manual had been thrown away in the moment that jerk had finished screwing my day.

I went up the stairs and walked to her room, or more like stomped. Once before her door I went in without knocking and stopped inside. She was in front of the vanity, using a black tight dress and a set of silver bracelets and collar of pearls dad had given her. She was finishing her makeup and my presence had not altered one bit her doings.

"You're late Sakura. Dinner is ready so I came to finish arranging myself" she said calmly

"What's _he_ doing here?" I asked angrily

She smiled. Damn time to smile. I waited for her answer but there was none

"Did you hear me mom?" I didn't think she was deaf

"Go to your room, we'll have dinner in 5 more minutes" now she was perfuming herself

"And what are we celebrating?" I asked sarcastic

"Don't be impatient… now go and make yourself decent" she said smiling once again

"I don't want to arrange myself" I was angry, I was not a five year old girl anymore to not be given any explanations and much less to be waiting for the right time… even if I did behave as one.

"As you like, but be down in five minutes" She said and passed by me and to the door.

I went to my room, marking my steps like a soldier, I crossed the door, shut it, walked to my bed and dropped down bouncing twice by the force. I closed my eyes and opened them again to look at my cell phone. It was eight o'clock.

I closed my eyes again. Everything out of my room seemed to be from another dimension.

I was thinking of not going down, but a growling sound made by my stomach made me rethink my choice. Despite that I wasn't interested on fixing my tired face.

I went down the stairs and saw Uchiha sitting in a chair at the head of the table that dad had made with his own hands.

I noticed the lights were at a medium brightness like a sunset. The table had a white mantel with subtle silver boarding and in the middle of the table was a silver chandelier with three long, pale pink and lit candles. All those things gave it a lovable ambient.

I saw mom enter with a smile half happy and half satisfied and in her hands she carried a big white plate which had a kind of roast meat with salsa on top and was adorned with leaves of some type at the sides. She left the dish in the table and turned to me "Sit down, I'll bring the rest"

That was the first warning of the night. It was rare that a woman like her; one that got delighted at dad's cooking and money, would be so cervical. Ever since dad wasn't with us she hadn't lifted a finger to wash a dish. She had tried to cook alright, but it was because of those attempts that I had taken to love the University's cafeteria food and all fast food. Thank god that Miss Hiyori the neighbor comes once a week to the house to help us with the chores and there's also Alice, the washing machine who's clearly an important member of the house

I sat down as mom had asked me to on the right side of Uchiha. Without looking at him and served myself some juice. I took a sip and noticed it was natural. The second warning of the night. My bad mood became preoccupation and it got worse when I saw my mother enter the dining room with Fuentes. One had creamed potatoes and the other two had salads. It seemed she had cooked everything, she had put the table and the worst of all is that she had putt effort to it.

I tried to look for an explanation that would satisfy me, but found none that would include the Uchiha sitting there in my home, sharing my table and under my mother's glance.

Mom sat at his left and passed the wine bottle to him. Without effort he opened the bottle and mom began to… serve? I felt lost, very lost and I was there alone with no one to tell me what was going on.

I was about to ask for an explanation when Uchiha raised his glass and my mother did the same. I simply stared, even if I had a glass of my own with wine I had nothing to cheer on.

"Cheers! You should cheer with us Sakura' my mom said enthusiastically

Both of them drank without waiting for me. I was feeling… I don't know, all I did was raise my voice and look at my mother with anger "can you tell me what the hell is going on? And what's he doing here?" I asked with a rough voice

"I don't think that's a way to talk to your mother" Uchiha said uncaring.

"And who asked you?" I glared at him "better said, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you have to be at the hospital bothering someone or making him miserable?" I once again saw his stupid smirk

"What's so damn funny?"

"Sakura!" my mother interrupted me. "Stop behaving like a bad mouthed child and listen. Sasuke…" she smiled at him.

What was with that smile? That was the third warning of the night and it was seconds to becoming something lethal.

"What is it mom?" I asked still a bit roughly.

"Sasuke and me…" That beginning didn't please me one bit and my stomach turned, Sasuke and me didn't sound right.

"We met each other three weeks ago and we've been going out for two. I know it mind sound a bit weird to you but…"

"No way mom. Strange? –I took my wine filled glass and drank bottom as I talked with full sarcasm in my voice- you're only 14 years older than him, the same age I had when dad died, but I suppose that's not a number you manage or remember too much, is it?" I laughed "Inappropriate would be the word; I don't know if for the fact that he could be my brother and your son or because you barrenly know him!"

"Sakura!" My mom called. Her face was red with fury "You're as egoistical as your father."

"And I'm so glad for that mom, you have no idea. But anyway…- I picked up my cup and served myself more whine- lets cheer over you and Sasuke… both make such a lovely couple" I drank it all again and set my eyes on Uchiha who didn't say a word, I suppose he was analyzing my behavior even if it was clear he didn't care. To someone like him nothing mattered.

"Good night, I hope you enjoy the night, I have hospital tomorrow so bye bye " I smiled a forced smile and walked out the kitchen and to the stairs. The news had been a strong impact; even hunger had gone away from my system. Sure mom had gone out with many men, but not one who was younger than her for 14 years.

When I got to my room I took off my clothes and sat on my bed to put on my pajamas which consisted on a Tweedy strap shirt that went to my tights and a small short, both color purple.

My body felt heavy. What was happening to the world? I know mom doesn't like to be alone but something different is a young man who could be his son.

In that moment I wasn't sure who bothered me most my mother or the Uchiha imbecile.

I had never liked "guests" from mom. But this time I was afraid she was serious and I would have a dad four years older than me and that was my boss.

I closed my eyes hoping this was all a joke from my mom to hook me up but my tiredness did its work on me and the rest was black.

Strange laughs and annoying noises disturbed my peaceful rest. I opened my sleepy eyes to look at the clock in my bedside table. It was three in the morning. Who the hell would want to laugh at three in the morning? Don't people work on Tuesdays? I placed the pillow over my head and remembered my current situation as it fell on me like a rock wall. Again the laughter rose and I was pretty sure what was going on. My mother's bed was screeching a lot. My mother and her boyfriend were probably "playing around".

I put all my effort into falling asleep again, but there was no answer from my body. Then I remembered that when I was a child and I couldn't sleep my dad would heat milk for me and add a special herb and once I drank it I would sleep like a baby. With that though in mind I got up and went to the kitchen not really caring of being quiet with my footsteps.

Once there I opened the refrigerator and took out some milk. I served it in a glass and placed it in the microwave as I looked in the drawers for my dad's plant. I looked for it for a while but found nothing. Great! Just what I needed; for mom to have thrown it away.

"Damn" I said angrily

"You're still angry?" That stupid masculine and familiar voice spoke from the door way.

I turned to the door and what I saw left me a bit wide mouthed. Sasuke Uchiha, the one who had screwed my day and probably would keep on doing it for the rest of the year was leaning against the door with a smirk on face and wearing nothing but a pair of tight black boxers. I turned red in an instant and I think I even sweated.

He stepped into the kitchen as if nothing happened. His view was up front and I was distracted looking at his marked abdomen on which every muscle made synchrony with each other as he took every step. I also noticed that his waist bone was nicely marked; which is something rare on the men I hang around my daily life. He stopped in front of the fridge and bent down. It was unavoidable to not look at his butt. It was round and looked hard. I blushed again.

Wake up Sakura, wake up! I told myself and walked to the microwave to take out my milk. I felt stupid.

"Sleeping problems?" Uchiha asked me with a flat voice as he leaned on the kitchen bar and drank a glass with juice.

I hated the way he controlled his emotions so coolly, while I couldn't. He acted as if his presence at my house semi naked was something of every day.

"No" I said bored "I like to get up at three in the morning" I said sarcastic

"Now I know why you tend to be late" He said with a smirk "Add some oregano to that and you'll have no problem getting back to sleep" And with that he went out of the kitchen passing by me. When he did I noticed that his body had a unique smell, almost absorbing.

"Hey!" His voice called back to me. I turned to see what he wanted "Nice pajama Haruno" He said with a wider smirk than the last one. Curse him.

He disappeared through the door and I looked down at my Tweedy pajama. Damn, I could've at least worn the circle one so I could look more mature, he will surely bother me with this in another occasion. I sighted and went to the larder to look for oregano and once I found it I added it to my milk, besides I had nothing to lose and if it worked I would be with a better humor tomorrow.

I placed the glass in the sink and went up the stairs, crossed the hall and entered my room. I q1ylay down and looked at the clock. It was 3:35 A.M. I closed my eyes. I remembered my last philosophical thought was 'A father doesn't have that body, a brother hardly and a boss… no way!'

I opened my eyes slowly to the bothersome sound of the alarm clock; it seemed I had slept like a rock.

I got up and took a quick shower so I wouldn't be late again. I went down the stairs as fast as I could and went to the kitchen to make myself a toasted piece of bread and heat a glass of milk and there he was, sitting in the kitchen and finishing his breakfast. He didn't bother to turn and look at me but I ignored it because I didn't want to begin my day badly and anyways who cared if he didn't salute, I would.

"Hi" I said as I placed the bread in the toaster

"It seems you slept well" He answered me

"I think I did" I took out the butter and the milk from the refrigerator and served the milk in a glass. "I suppose I should thank you, but I think I won't do it because you just know why I woke up in the first place, don't you?" I tried to keep my mouth shut, I really did. Stupid double personality.

"Mm?" He looked at me with a confused wink in his eyes. How cynical of him…

I didn't answer and ate as fast as I could without choking. He finished, went out of the kitchen and crossed the living room and the entrance towards his car. I from my side went up the stairs and washed my teeth. I looked at my clock 8:15. Damn! I didn't want to arrive late again.

I flew down the stairs and smashed the entrance door open. There he was still, sitting in his Mercedes with the engine on. He rolled down his electric window in the copilot's seat and said with an almost dead tone "Will you get on or do you prefer to be left without patient again?" despite his tone a smirk appeared in his face.

I didn't want to lose another day so against all my moral I got in the car that to my surprised opened its doors upward. As soon as I closed the door he took off at full speed. His radio was turned on with a moderate volume and the music that was being played wasn't half bad, it was even good. I'm pretty sure it was kings of Lion.

I didn't like Uchiha much but I felt the urge to say something "You like kings of Leon?" I asked looking at the road because I was pretty sure he wouldn't take his eyes of the road just to turn to me.

"Yes" He said shortly

"Ah" I said joining his wordless game. Maybe if I got to know him he would turn out to be a better person, but right now I had tried once and he hadn't took the hint. I wasn't going to try again.

We soon arrived to the hospital and like I had expected, Sasuke got of the car without saying a single word to me and headed to the doors. I on the other hand rolled my eyes and got of straight into the hospital and then to get my patient's file. I liked to work, helping people is something that soothes to the core and it is discretely a way to escape home and my uncaring mother.

Once I stood outside the door I sighted and took a step forward to knock on the white door.

In response I heard a mature man's voice say "come in" I turned the door handle and walked in as I saw a grown man about 58 or 60 years old, he had white long, spiky hair, a noticeable mark in his nose, small dark eyes, square chin, thin lips and kind smile. His body wasn't thin, more like full was the word, but well kept for his age.

"Hello Jaraiya sir, nice to meet you" I said kindly

"The pleasure is mine miss..." he spoke as he focused on the pink boarding in my doctor's apron, but the color of the letters wasn't making it any easier for him to read so I helped him

"Sakura, Sakura Haruno. I will be your new doctor" I said

"Well, what luck. I thought because I had come late the hospital would give me one of the less pleasant doctors, but it seems they assigned me the prettiest girl in the hospital" Jiraiya said warmly

I smiled welcomly to the statement. In another situation I would've probably beat the daylights out of any guy who said something like that to me, but the man was nice and his words lacked any double meaning one could think of and besides, if there was anything I needed right now was just that, a happiness shot straight in the veins.

We talked about life and such as I made his exams and his ingress file. He told me he was a widow and had a son in another country that he could only see once a year. He also said that Sarutobi was great friend of his and when he heard he was in this hospital he didn't think twice to come. Sincerely talking one could notice Jiraiya was a good hearted person from miles away but I noticed his heart didn't work that well. I worked while he told me one of the many stories he had for me when the door opened widely to reveal Uchiha standing outside.

I watched his dark eyes look straightly at me and then out of nowhere I blushed because my subcontiousness betrayed me placing in mind the images of semi naked Sasuke from last night.

Sasuke walked in and kept on looking at me as he did, to later turn to Jiraiya "Good morning mister Hayloft, how are you feeling this morning" He asked with a plain but nice tone.

"Much better thanks to this young lady" Jiraiya said as he turned to me with a smile witch of course I gave back with one of my own

"Haruno, any presumptive diagnosis?" Sasuke asked as he flipped the files in his hands

"Aortic estenosis" I answered

"Good... any symptoms?" he asked while drawing a line in my file

"Pain in the thorax, frequent fatigue, palpitations and this week he's had frequent blackouts".

Jiraiya gave an applause as sign of improvement to my answers, he probably didn't understand much of what I had said but he seemed pleased with my straight and secure composure, I was that.

"Are you going to ask for any exam to compliment?" Asked uchiha

"I'll order an electrocardiogram and a thorax radiography so I can discard any other possible infection and also see if he present calcification of the valve" I said confidently

"Good. Would you recommend treatment or only monitored?"

"I think it would be good to perform surgery" I answered, to what Uchiha drew another line in my file. It called my attention to not see his crooked smile or more like smirk, he seemed to be thinking about something

"Well -he let go of the pencil he was holding and handed the bulletin board with the file to me- I await the results of the exams -and then he turned to Jiraiya- The doctor will make you a few exams and cording to the results we will see if there's any need for other ones... Do you have any type of securement?" Uchiha asked

"Yes" Jiraiya answered with a slight bored tone

"Very well, it would be good for you to communicate with them to see the surgery subject" Uchiha gave Jiraiya a firm hand squeeze "we will see each other later, I'll come to check on the exams" and then he turned to me "Inform me when everything's ready Sakura"

"Yes" I answered firmly

"It was odd that he hadn't tried to torture me in any way possible. Maybe I was too exaggerate and he was less horrible than I had pictured him to be.

I shrugged it off and turned to Jiraiya who was looking at me with expecting eyes "He didn't take his eyes off from you"

"Really? I didn't notice, but if he did it was probably because I remind him of my mother" I said nonchanly

"And what does she have to do with this?" He asked pretty interested it seemed. Maybe it wasn't a subject to talk about, but I felt strangely confident and comfortable with Jiraiya.

"They're going out" I said

"Like boyfriends? Them?" he asked with his eyes as big as platters

"I don't know if they're engaged or something, but they sure are going out" I said while sitting in the bed next to him

"You don't seem to be very happy with the idea" he answered "How long has he been dating her?"

"Mmm... little, two weeks. How could I be happy? It's my mom's life, not mine and she doesn't care for any one than herself, how could I care about her? But anyways, how about we start the electrocardiogram?" I asked changing subjects

"Okay" he said

I took hold of the wheeled bed and headed to the place where we did the exams. The results showed me what I had expected. An when we did the thorax radiography I could evidence the calcifications that I had been expecting to find.

"Damn!" I huffed. In one side it felt good to know my diagnosis was all correct, but in the other side I didn't want my patient to need that surgery. I knew the risks, consequences and possible complications to it and it seemed Jiraiya had such a good heart it seemed unfair to have to change it for him to keep on living.

I took him back to the room he was first in and called the nurse to bring him his food. Then I went to the cafeteria to have my own lunch.

When I got in line and got my food I headed to the table in which Ino and Hinata were at. Hinata looked better than she did yesterday and that put my heart at ease. I approached the girls and heard Ino giggle a bit. Knowing her, I had a pretty good idea of what they were talking about.

"I'm telling you Hina, If Nara were a bit more attractive or if he would be a little less lazy, I would definitely date him" I heard the blonde say to the dark hair girl.

Both of them seemed to be berry interested in the conversation, so I took out my net book to start doing a clean version of my report. Ino stopped her chatter in a second and turned.

"Hey Saku, studies and work during lunch can kill the brain, you know?" Ino said

"Maybe she has to do it" Hinata said in my defense.

"Ah, it's the report I have to do for stupid Uchiha" I answered

Hinata pushed her tray towards me and said "Here, have my lunch, I'll go get another one" then she got up and went to make line.

Hinata's so good, I truly don't think she deserves to be treated so bad by her family.

"Specking of report look!" Ino said with a low voice and looking slightly at the cafeteria's door.

I looked towards where Ino's view was pointing and there he was, the Uchiha bastard with two doctors standing next to him. If I don't remember that badly, I think one of the doctor's last name was Uzuzmaki, but I couldn't remember the other doctor's last name. I turned back to my net book without putting attention to the look Ino had while looking at Uchiha.

"I find him so sexy!" Ino sighted.

I stopped writing and turned to Ino "Ino, He's a first class jerk" I said drily

"I know, but Karin saw him in the dresser and said he has one hell of a body... I think he exercises because his abs are very well marked" Ino said dreamily

I moved my eyes from my computer to the entrance of the lunch room once again and found him looking at me. I instantly looked back at Ino and said "attitude kills face to me" and then I took a sip of my juice.

"Damn fortunate the bitch that goes out with him!" Ino suddenly barked a bit angrily while she hit the table with her fist slightly.

I choked on my juice and started to cough loudly. A little too loudly because I bet the whole cafeteria was staring at me, I didn't even want to look at the trio of doctors in the lunch line.

"What's wrong?" Ino asked

"Nothing" damn, bad idea, I should've said that when she hit the table she startled me, especially when I didn't want to recognize that my mom was "the fortunate bitch" dating him.

Ino stretched her arms quickly towards me and picked up my net book as hostage "tell me or else you won't finish your report today" she said demandingly.

I glared at her but didn't take too long to give in, I didn't feel like quarreling and I needed to finish my report.

"Fine, but don't tell" I said

"Yamanaka promise" Ino said placing my net book down

"My mom's dating him"

"Dating who?" Ino asked. Great, of all time now Ino had decided to be retarded.

"My mom's dating Sasuke" I said while making sure no one was listening or looking at us.

"You're fu-!" Ino yelled but cut her sentence when we heard a loud noise from the lunch line.

It seemed Hinata had tripped in the lunch line with the lunch tray and all its contents

Cliffhanger!

Thank you very much reviewers, you guys motive me to upload.

Thank a lot and take care!

Stayedwolf94: sorry, but that's the way it has to be. (Sakura) Blame Uchiha bastard!

Filipinochick: I completely agree, but to learn from life one's got to make mistakes. (=

Light-prevails-darkness: thanks, I think so too.

The Blossom Duchess: thank you very much, I appreciate your opinion.

PS: As you may have noticed, reviews really do matter to me, so please review


End file.
